


Идеальное Рождество

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, даже Хейл может дождаться идеального Рождества</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное Рождество

Это просто пришло Рождество. Вокруг шум и гам, люди носятся с глупыми улыбками. Подарки, ели, снег. Первое Рождество, в которое никуда не надо бежать, никто не умирает и есть с кем выпить бокал глинтвейна вечером у камина. У Дерека давно не было ни камина, ни глинтвейна, ни Рождества. 

А в этот раз стая притащила венок на дверь, украсила огоньками весь дом снаружи и внутри, повесила омелу при входе. Собрались в полном составе, устроили роскошный ужин с индейкой и белоснежной скатертью, и глинтвейн сварили. 

Так тихо, так безопасно, так по-домашнему. Ощущение покоя, ощущение идеальности, что вот так и должно быть. Даже поцелуй со Стилински под омелой идеально верный.

Ну как поцелуй, так, просто мазнул губами по губам. Зато как всполошилось сердце! Забилось, соскакивая с ритма, погнало кровь к щекам. Казалось, можно было услышать, как дрожат его пальцы. Когда Стайлза единогласно отправляют принести ещё дров, пока он не перебил оставшиеся бокалы, Дерек выходит за ним.

Зима, лёгкий морозец, темень. Свет из окон будто льётся несколькими потоками, освещая лесную поляну. В этом неверном свете волку замечательно видно покрасневшие скулы Стайлза, и он с наслаждением крадёт первый, почти невинный поцелуй. Который сразу же перерастает во второй.

Пока их ждут с улицы с дровами для камина, они жадно целуются. Мороз щиплет губы, а их прерывистое дыхание инеем оседает на ресницы. Обязательное условие для этого правильного во всех отношениях поцелуя – провести пальцем по влажной нижней губе Стайлза после. Это так… собственнически. Будто печать. И Стайлз краснеет ещё гуще. И улыбается.


End file.
